


Photoshoot

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [562]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Model Sam Winchester, Photographer Brady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 118 + SamBrady (prompt #118 photographer and model AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> place i got the prompt list from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I do not accept prompts on AO3, no matter what! please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for). Thanks!

Brady grinned as he watched Sam walk into the room. Sam had to be one of Brady’s favorite models, if not  _the favorite_ model.

Sam was one of the most easy going guys’s he’s ever met, not to mention the fact that he had a smile that could light up a room and the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous.

“Hey there, Sam.” Brady greeted as Sam walked past to go to his dressing room. “Am I gonna get good pictures of you today?”

“Don’t you always?” Sam grinned. Brady rolled his eyes and he laughed, watching Sam disappear into the room. He started making sure everything was ready for the photo shoot while he waited for Sam to come back out of the changing room.

_

When Sam finally did, Brady couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. Sam looked like sex on feet, the clothing that was showcasing the muscles the Winchester had not helping in the slightest. Brady started feeling a pang of arousal shoot through him, as he turned away, regaining composer as Sam stepped forward.

“I’m ready.” Sam said, standing only a foot away from Brady, and Brady wondered what would happen if he ended up getting a boner because of Sam, in public.

“Great. Just get into a comfortable position over there, and we’ll start the shoot.” Brady grinned, watching Sam nod and move away, and his eyes trailed down Sam’s backside, with the way that the fabric clung around his hips and over the curve of Sam’s ass.

Brady cleared his throat, and started the photo shoot.

_

Halfway through, Brady realized that he wasn’t going to last. Not with how Sam was moving around in his clothing, the way that he gave looks to Brady.

“How ‘bout we take a quick breather, get some refreshments, before we finish this photo shoot?” Brady said, putting down his camera.

He left to find a secluded place before anyone could say otherwise.

_

It was Sam who found Brady, and he quickly enclosed the man, a smirk on his face.

“I knew it.” Sam murmured softly in Brady’s ear. “You’re aroused by this. By me.”

“Fuck…” Brady said. “Was all of that…”

“For you? Yep.” Sam chuckled softly, nipping at Brady’s ear. “Do you want me as much as I want you.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good. Because I’m planning all sorts of stuff for us to do while we have this break.” Sam murmured.


End file.
